A happy christmas
by MeredySweet09
Summary: This fanfiction is about Kai. He returns back to the place he last saw his friend. But this time, Kai must help her out off trouble and danger. In the end… will Kai ever stop his friend from being forced to marriage someone she hated? KaiXOC. rn[FINISH]
1. Default Chapter

A Happy Christmas

Hey friends! This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me. Most important of all please… R&R

Chapter 1:Kai's memories in Arizona!

In a snowy winter night, a blue haired boy walks along the ice-freezing road. Everyone is enjoying themselves in a warm and happy place but the boy is alone with only his Beyblade, Dranzer. His crimson eyes looked at his beyblade and holding it tight. Then he walked into a Suite. He went to the highest floor where he and his friends live there for their vacation holiday. There are 3 rooms here that are linked to a small hall. The room has a television set, a radio, two beds, and a freezer fill with drinks. The boy went in and saw a boy with a cap complaining

"Why must we can here in a weather like this?" complained a boy with a cap

"Well Mr Dickenson have warn us but you're the one who said let's go imedially" shouted a brown haired girl

"Oh yeah, Hilary I thought you were the one asking Mr. Dickenson to let us come here!" shouted the boy

"Why you, Tyson! You're the one not me!" shouted Hilary

"I was not!" shouted Tyson

"Guys can't you two stop it!" shouted an American Boy

"They are like a dog and a cat," said a Chinese boy

"Anyway have anyone saw Kai?" asked Tyson

"Right here, Dog brain," said Kai coldly

"Opps sorry" said Tyson rubbing his head

"… Ray was right you two are cat and dog. Sleep tight doggy" said Kai coldly

"WHY YOU KAI, I WILL KILL YOU," shouted Tyson with anger

Kai walked to another room and he lie down on a soft bed. He closes his eye for a while and then suddenly a Chinese boy came in and talked to him. His eyes started to open as he looked at the boy's golden eyes

"Kai…where have you been just now?" asked the Chinese boy

"A walk along the road…" Kai sits up.

"Too bad Kenny can't come. He will freak up when he saw those garget in those shores" said Ray remembering the stores fill with gargets

"He and his laptop, Drizzi is researching on something useful so he went to see Professor Judy" said Kai coldly

"Yeah but he also refuse to come here at first" said Ray

"..."

"Well Kai why do you come here?" said Ray

"I'm looking for someone" reply Kai

"Who is that?"

"She is my only friend but we split up because of Bio-volt so a promise to find her"

"What's her name I can help you to find her"?

"Her name is Elli Shizaki. She should be 15 by now"

"Shizaki? Isn't she one of the famous man's daughter who make open that garget store?"

"Yup, that's her" said Kai sadly

"So you want to keep your promise?"

"Yes...it's late let's gets to bed"

"Okay…Kai I will sure help you"

"Don't tell the others"

"Got it! good night" Nodded Ray

"Good night" said Kai

They switch off the light and went to bed.

Kai didn't sleep in his thought is only Elli and Elli. After Ray fall a sleep he walked out the corridor and gaze upon the pale moonlight and the shining stars. He sits on a beach and took out Dranzer.

"Dranzer do you think I can find Elli" asked Kai

Dranzer glow as a response

"Dranzer I'm not such if she's here or not but I'll keep on finding"

Kai I'll be there to help too said a little voice on Kai head

"Thanks Dranzer, a lot"

I'll try my best, do you still remember the day you were separated with Elli?

"I can remember it like it was yesterday," said Kai

Flashback five years ago

A blue haired boy and a red haired girl walk along in the snowy road. On that time there is a snowstorm. Both them is freezing under theheavy snow. After walking for a while, both of them took a rest by the iced lake. They hide on a small house just beside the lake.

"Kai, why've we running away from those men?" asked the girl

"…They're from Bio-volt. They have been order by my Grandfather to take us away…" answer Kai

"…Why?" said the girl

"I don't know," said Kai as he started to walk out

"… Kai… Wh-what are you doing" said Elli

"…I must go now…Elli don't let them get you," shouted Kai

"Why? Kai please don't leave me here" begged Elli

"…I think it is the best for you…."

"Okay… I will meet you again. Same place in this park. I'll be waiting…Kai…" after that word tears fall from her eyes.

"Sayonara…Elli…"

"Kai… …Sayonara"

"Thanks" Kai stands up and walked back where he started

"…Kai !…" shouted Elli

End of flashback

Well I don't believe you still remember

"... Ar eyou tyring to say I am forgetful?" Kai said with anger.

No! ...I guess... It is late! Go and sleep

"Whatever! Good night! You bird brain!" shouted Kai.


	2. Elli

Chapter two is up!

The search for Elli

The next morning, Kai wake up at 6.30 in the morning. He when to take a bath and then he take a black shirt with a red phoenix behind, blue cargo pant, a blue jacket and a black glove. After that he walked out and to a cafeteria, he has some sandwiches and a glass of orange juice. Then he go out to the same park went he last saw Elli. After 30 minute of walking, Kai reached to Rizania Park and the frozen lake is still there. He sits on the beach when he last saw Elli. His thought is worrying about Elli. Just then he saw black haired girl wearing a violet jacket and gloves

"Excuse me can a sit here?" asked the girl

"…. Sure" said Kai as he stand up and lend against a tree behind that beach

Both of them didn't talk. Kai just gaze at the flying birds while the girl gaze at the freezing lake. Then the girl begins to look at Kai's crimson eyes and when Kai look at her, she blushes and looked away. Kai did the same too.

"Do I know you?" asked the girl standing up hoping than she will know who he really is. He looked very fimiliar with his crimson eyes.

"I don't know…but what's your name?" asked Kai in anger

"You first…"

"Okay my name is Kai …yours?" said Kai staring at her violet eyes than sparked.

"Kai…Kai…you have return…" said the girl happily

"…Who are you?"

"Kai don't you remember…is me Elli" said Elli

"Elli…it's great to see you," said Kai giving each other a hug.

"…" Elli suddenly backed off and turned back

"Hey Elli who is he?" asked a brown haired boy walking to Elli

"…He's Kai my old…friend," said Elli looked down

"So you're that guy Elli always talk about. I'm Eric, Elli's boy friend," said Eric

"…Oh…Hi…" said Kai slowly

"…Eric can you go away for a moment? I want to talk to Kai personally…please…" said Elli

"Well, Okay. See ya!" said Eric walking away

"I hope you don't mind," said Elli "…to come to my house…"

"First thing is that guy your…"

"Yes and no…he is my father's friend son and he wanted us to be…you know," said Elli with a smile

"Really he seem nice to you…having a date with him tomorrow?"

"…Yeah why?"

"No just asking…so let's go to your house," said Kai walking away leaving Elli behind

"Hey wait up! You don't even know where my house is!" said Elli running to Kai

On the way back, Kai stay cold and quiet while Elli is skipping happily and cheerfully. After walking for a few minute, Kai and Elli reaches to a brown mansion. The garden has a big Christmas tree fill with snow and decoration. In side the house, there is a lot of painting and clay make from famous and popular people. The furniture was expensive and has a high value. The stairs is beautiful and make from sliver. There are about 20 rooms in this house and 12 servants and maids.

"Welcome …My father have been busy making the house as good as it can be," said Elli

"Wow, you must be dame rich but I thought your father live in Canada?" said Kai

"…He move here just because of that stupid Eric," said Elli in anger and crossing her arms

"…Who is stupid my dear Elli…" said an elderly man

"Father…I thought you went out and returning late at night! How come you are here?" asked Elli rubbing her head

"Ha! I cancel the meeting and who is this young man?" asked the man

"I am Kai …Elli's friend," said Kai

"Ha! You can call me Daniel!" said Mr. Daniel with a delightful smile "and Elli I thought you are supposed to be with Eric but why him?"

"…Father I don't like Eric" said Elli

"And you like this Kai…" said Mr. Daniel

Kai and Elli blushes

"Ha! You guys enjoy yourself and Elli remember…you know"

"…Yes father…I know…"

"Kai why not you talk about yourself and how you meet Elli," said Mr. Daniel sitting on the big red sofa

"Okay…" said Kai sitting on the sofa

"Now tell me about your family"

"Ah…I have a sister named Katey and a grandfather, Voltaire," said Kai

"Ha! Now about you and Elli call the maid to make some Tea for young Kai."

"Yes Father" said Elli

"… Is okay, I don't need tea" said Kai

"Ha! Don't worry! The tea is good!" said Mr. Daniel with a smile "How you meet Elli?"

"Elli…I meet her in a beybattle against her beyblade, falconry" said Kai

"Ha! So that's what happen!" said Mr. Daniel not looking very amaze but just putting on a fake smile.

"Yeah" said Elli looking annoy by losing to Kai that time.

"…It's late Elli. I need to go," said Kai walking out from the big mansion

"Ha! Come back anytime" said Mr. Daniel with a fake smile

"Father are you mad?" asked Elli

"Yes, you such be with Eric go call him out or else not more Kai for you!" said Mr. Daniel angrily

His fake smile soon disaapear into the most cruel smile and moan.


	3. Elli's POV

So please R&R! I spend my whole life on this!

Chapter three: Elli's POV

_Well there goes, Kai again. As cold as usual, even do talking to my father. What can I do, this is his natural behavior. Not only my Kai is my problem but my father too. He is good at putting a fake smile in front of Kai but he can't fool me_. I walked towards my room looking a little annoy by my thoughts. I went up there just wondering what to do since I don't have any plan. I decided to walk down to see if my father's anger has cool off.

I went down slowly making sure no one saw me. After all, if my father is mad he won't allow anyone to see him. I tip toed in my father's study room and saw him relaxing on his red armchair. I tip toed in, just in case he is still mad. I notice he is being relaxed in front of the warm burning fire and slowly walked towards him. He noticed me and asked me to sit down.

"I am sorry, my dear… maybe I was a little rough just now please forgive me…" he say slowly making sure every word he say is heard.

He holds my small soft hands and asked for forgiveness again. I can't say no then he will be disappointed so I just told him to forgive and forget. He let go of my hands and asked me about Eric. Somehow I don't know how to tell him so I just say, "He is a nice guy…"

He turned at me and his emotions suddenly change and he roared angrily, "GET OUT FROM THIS ROOM!"

Without wasting anytime hesitating, I run out the room leaving my roaring father behind the study room. I started panting because I run out very fast. I walked to the kitchen to get a drink when my angry father came out and tell me.

"YOU now get back to your room! I won't let you get out from this mansion for your whole life! I won't let you see Kai and you must marry Eric! I don't care how old are you! Now ERIC is your fiancés! GET IT! Now get back to your room" my father roared.

I dropped my glass of water and run to my room without any second thought. _Why did he shout at me like that? I didn't do anything wrong?_ I thought while running up the stairs. I locked myself in the room and started panting again. I don't get water to drink or time to rest. I rest my tired body on my soft pink bed and think of Kai. He seems to not be able to get out of my mind.

"Kai… I wonder if what dad say is true… I won't be able to see you and marry to that Brat, Eric… Well I can't do anything… If only I can run away" I say while signing very hardly. I felt very sad and depress. I just be able to met Kai again after ten years and now…. We need to be separated again.

"No! No! NO! I will get out form this horrid place. I want to live with Kai! I am leaving this mansion!" I shouted softly making sure my father didn't hear it. I secretly take the phone I have in my closet and phoned Kai and told Kai about my brilliant plan.

"You want to run away fro home?" Kai asked loudly.

"Why… YES! I am. I hate this mansion" I said softly.

"You remind me of myself in the abbey"

"Whatever just help me to get out from here!"

"Okay! Go to the room near the window. I will be there after 6 p.m." said Kai

"Thanks Kai! And can I be staying at your place?"

"… Whatever!" he shouted as he hangs up.

I jumped happily around my room waiting for evening to come.

Chapter 4 will be up soon! R&R please…


	4. The escape

Chapter 4: The escape

Elli jumped on her bed. She was so excited for this escape. She will be living with Kai and only Kai. She felt so happy. At 5.30 p.m. She went to the small private room for her. As she is very rich, her father gives her everything she wanted. She waited patiently for Kai to arrive. Time pass slowly for her. She wanted to time to move faster as she could not wait for Kai to arrive but she felt the time getting slower and slower.

Getting bored waiting for Kai. She decided to walk out for some food. Anyway she is hungry and waiting is hard work. When she walked out, Kai arrive. Annoyingly he got to wait for that rich girl.

"Man! It is past 6.10 p.m. I am late but… why does the clock in this room shows 5.45 p.m.?" asked Kai to himself as he looked at the clock in her private room. He sweat dropped knowing that the clock is out of battery. Suddenly someone tapped him on the back. Kai gasped as he saw some guards.

Elli finally returns to the room with some cakes on her hand. She finallynotices that the clock in her room is out of battery. She began to felt worried and walked out. She gasped as she saw Kai tied up with her father enjoying himself with his tea from China. Elli tiptoed in. Kai notice her but just kept quiet.

"Dad? Why is Kai? Tied up?" Elli asked slowly. Her father turned back and stands up. He walked towards Kai and shouted, "WHY IS THIS BRAT HERE? HE IS SNEAKING IN THE MANSION! HE MUST BE THINKING TO STEAL THINGS IN HERE!"

Elli's fatherscreams broke an old vase behind Elli. She felt worried. Her father calms down and say gently, "My dear… please. Now you see the real Kai inside…He is a bad guy and I WILL LOCK HIM UP IN THE BASEMENT!" Her father's emotions change again…

Elli looked a little down and say, "Daddy, don't mind I you give him dinner as well. I think he is hungry" Everyone sweat dropped even Kai but he knows Elli has a plan. Her father thinks about it for a moment and agrees with her suggestion and called the maids to get ready dinner for him before he changes his mind again. Elli thanked her father and watch Kai being take down to the basement by two guards.

Kai eats his dinner slowly. He was guarded by Viktor, the guard. Maybe Elli didn't plan anything at all. The dinnerhe got sucks and the porridge is burnt. When the clock strike midnight, Kai notice that Viktor is sleeping and drooling. He signed and bends his spoon on the plate with leftover foods. He used the spoon to open the door and it work.

"I never know that spoon is multipurpose… anyway" he throws the spoon away and walked up. He notices some guards on duty and signed. _This place sure is guarded well _thought Kai. He carefully sneaked up and towards Elli's room. As he sneaked in Elli's room. He notices that some guards are coming in. He hides himself under Elli's bed. He can hardly breathe and crawl out after knowing the guards are gone.

"Miss Elli. Please… wake up!" he said as he shakes her. "Five more minutes daddy…" Elli says tiredly. Kai sweat dropped and tried to wake her up again.

Elli wakes up immediately and questioning Kai. "Wh-what? YOU dame Kai! How you escape?" she asked curiously. So she really didn't have a plan after all. "With a spoon and let's get out NOW!" Kai said as he pushes Elli towards the window.

"Wa-wait a minute Kai…I am not ready to jump down. It is too high!" Elli panicked. Kai sweat dropped. "You think I am going to jump down with you? I got a rope here!" Kai said as he signed. Elli smiled happily at least she won't be worrying about dieing so soon.

Kai tie the room on the window and climbed down slowly. Elli did too just she climbed down a little to clumsy. She was relieved to get out from her room and thanked Kai. "Phew! I am glad I wore pants today! Thanks for helping Kai!" she say as she pulled Kai out the gate. No one was guarding the gate so they run out towards Kai hotel.

**Special thanks to all the reviewers.**

Bladebreakers

Darkangelintheshadow

Cynical. Life

Tomoshibimitsukai

These guys are so good to review to me! Thanks for the others that is still writing their review to me. Hey! I write this on Tuesday. So the ones who write for me on Wednesday, Thursdays or whatever is still not here yet okay? Soon in chapter five!


	5. To China!

Chapter 5: To China!

After the escape from Elli's mansion, Kai takes her to the suite Tyson and the rest are staying. When Kai entered, Ray greeted him. Annoyingly, Tyson is there. As Tyson saw the angel behind Kai, He started to think that Kai is in love. Which is totally impossible since he is a cold hearted one. Tyson giggled, "Hey, Kai! Dating?" Elli blushes hardly as Kai takes Tyson up wit his hands and take him to the bathroom. Ray followed him in case he did something bad.

He did not do anything that hurts but… he open the tap water in the shower and let Tyson wash his stinking mouth. "Tyson your mouth smells better wash it!" shouted Kai loudly. Tyson tried to get Kai's hand off his clothes but too bad. After a while, Kai stopped as he can see Tyson learned his lesson the wet way. Tyson shivers as he gets out from his punishment. Elli that is standing there sweat dropped, as she saw Tyson shivering till he reaches his room. Kai walked out with Ray and introduce Elli to him.

"So you are Elli? I am Ray." Said Ray with a welcoming smile.

"Well, hi… anyway Where can I stay for the night?" asked Elli.

"You can sleep with Hilary. I don't think she is still sleeping, is she?" asked Kai to Ray.

"Nope! She isn't coming back too for tonight. She is sleeping over at her friend's house," said Ray.

"Oh? So you can sleep at her bed. It is right there" said Kai pointing towards Hilary's room.

"Thanks… Good night. Kai, Ray…" said Elli as she go to sleep.

Kai and Ray walked to their room as well and sleep soundly. The next morning, Kai wakes up very early and after his bath, he walked out town. While walking he notice everyone is looking at him. He feels very uncomfortable. Then, he saw a notice board with Elli's and his picture on. It writes:

_Anyone who find Kai or Elli please take them to the Shizaki Mansion. It is the order from Mr. Shizaki. Anyone who able to capture them and give them to Mr. Shizaki will be rewarded with as much money as you wanted._

Kai knows now that he is in trouble. Especially Elli. He runs back to the suite immediately before the townspeople notice that he is Kai. He reaches there and notices everyone is awake.

"Good news or bad news?" asked Kai. Everyone looked at each other and said, "Good news" Kai takes a deep breathe and say, "I am back…" Everyone falls down anime style. "Is that called as a good news?" asked Max as he rubbed his head. Kai shakes his head. Then, Elli asked for the bad news.

"Elli your father has been putting up notice to people. They said whoever who found us will be rewarded with anything" said Kai seriously. The childish Tyson pops out again and said, "Really? Then I will take both of you there and for a trade a all-you-can-eat-buffet."

Kai gets so angry about Tyson childish behaviors. He went to the bathroom and takes a bucket fill with water and splash it at Tyson. "Another wet lesson learnt!" said Max as he saw Tyson shivering away.

"Why is the water so cold?" asked the shivering Tyson.

"Cause, I got ready it yesterday. I filled it with ice cubes but I just it melts away" said Kai

"Anyway, serious time. What should we do?" asked Elli.

"The only thing we can do… get out from Arizona now!" said Kai.

"NOW? It will takes us at least a week to buy a ticket for a flight" said Ray.

"Anyway, returning to Tokyo isn't a good idea. We should go somewhere my father won't find us!" said Elli

"Any ideas where?" asked Ray as he signs

"…China!" said Elli and Kai, "Since you asked"

Ray sweat dropped and asked, "How we getting there?"

Everyone turned silent. They didn't notice that Max is calling someone he knows. After he finishes he return to his gang and say, "Everything is under control. We will get out from here by noon and to China!" Everyone is wondering who Max called just now. Even do they wanted to know but Max keeps it a secret. They packed their stuff and prepared to leave. "Everything is packed and here!" said Elli to Max. Everyone went to the rooftop and waited. Suddenly Tyson remembers that Hilary is not here.

"Man! At times like this. Hilary is always disappearing!" shouted Tyson

"Who going to find her?" asked Max

" I will. Since, I can run faster than you three" Kai volunteered and runs down.

"I hope he knows where Hilary is…" said Ray as he sweat dropped.

Kai looked around the whole town and couldn't find Hilary. It is bothering him since he will be late if he still can find Hilary is 10 minutes. Actually Hilary is in the suite. She saw a note left for her and knows that the gang is on the rooftop and went there. Everyone saw Hilary here and hoping Kai will came back as the helicopters are already here. Elli suggests to look for Kai instead of waiting. Everyone agree and they take off.

Kai is still at town. Kai asked several peoples about Hilary but no one knows. Suddenly someone holds his hand tightly. Kai turned back and saw Viktor. "Man, at times like this you always appears," said Kai angrily. He punches Viktor hardly and run. The whole townspeople are chasing him too. As Kai run for his life. He saw two helicopters flying above him. Then He saw Ray on a rope ladder reaching out his hand to his. Kai jumped and caught Ray's hand.

"I am glad Tyson didn't find Hilary or else my hand will break!" said Ray as he pulled Kai up. "So where's Hilary?" asked Kai. "In another helicopter. Max called his mom to take him to China!" said Ray as he started climbing up the rope ladder. "Great! China here we come" said Kai as he followed


	6. Elli's Bit beast

Sorry I didn't update lately… I am busy with my games…

Chapter 6: Elli's bit beast

After a long, tiring trip, they finally reach China. It is very peaceful here but Ray looked very nervous. Before they leave the helicopter, they thanked Mrs. Judy. After that, they decided to stay at Ray's village.

"Wh-what? Why? It is … ah… not a good place to stay…and…it is hot there…. nothing…to…do and…. and…. JUST we are not going there" Ray panicked. Everyone sweat dropped at Ray's panicking look.

"What's the big deal? It is just temporally… Anyway I just you did something to Mariah at your last visit, eh?" asked Tyson smirking. Yes, Ray did something to Mariah and he knows Mariah won't forgive him. What he did? Well he accidentally killed Mariah's pet cat, Kitty. It really makes Mariah angry and chase Ray out of the village.

Ray signed and says, "Whatever but why don't we just stay at a hotel or something?" As you can see, everyone is a little annoy by Ray telling them to stay at town because… "Ray, if you don't notice we are broke…" said Elli.

Looks like Ray is having some bad lucks. He now got to go back and face Mariah once again. As he felt so worried, Tyson and Max got to drag him to the village as Kai, Elli and Hilary got to take their bag packs.

Once they reach the village, Tyson and Max got to use all their strength because Ray is getting harder to drag! When they went in, Mariah notices them and runs toward Ray. Tyson and Max let Ray go and Mariah punches Ray hardly on the eye.

"I don't believe you dare to come back after killing my precious kitty. You darn Ray! You always makes me angry!" said Mariah as she hits Ray on his body. Everyone sweat dropped at this… painful scene.

"Gees, I guess I am not going to get a girl friend soon…" Max sweat dropped. "…Mariah I guess you can stop now…" Hilary says slowly. She is worried she makes Mariah mad. Mariah stopped and take a deep breathe.

"Ah Feels great after beating up Ray!" Mariah started to walk back to her house, "Anyway take him to my house he is badly hurt…by me..." Everyone went to Mariah's house. Ray take is hurt very badly is carried by Kai and Kai bring him to Mariah's house.

As Mariah is healing Ray, the gang went to enjoy the view. Tyson and Max went to the food shops and munch up the food. Hilary went to do some sight seeing with Kai and Elli.

"This is a nice view isn't it Elli?" asked Hilary as she was amaze by the scattering clouds and green mountains. Elli nodded and smiled. Suddenly she heard some noise calling her name. "…Kai… is that you?" asked Elli nervously. Kai shakes his head. Elli became very scared and nervous. But she wanted to know who is calling her so she follows the voice.

Kai followed her just in case leaving Hilary behind but I don't think she mind. Elli walked faster and Kai got to follow her. She stopped in front of a cave and pointed in. "…Kai this is where the voice are coming from" she says as she went in. Kai followed her but he can't enter. This cave is protected by a barrier and only Elli can go in. "Darn it…" he says.

Elli proceeds in and went she came nearer she saw a ray of light. It is floating on air. Then on the wall she saw a falcon with burning feathers. She takes up her right hand to feel it and suddenly, she was surround by lights. Even do she was scared but she continue to touch the picture of the falcon. Then, a beyblade came out from that picture. The light and the picture disappear.

"…This is my new beyblade… Falconry…" she whispers softly to her new fire red beyblade with a picture of a falcon on the middle. Then she slowly walks out the cave. Kai saw her coming out and annoyingly says, "What takes you so long?"

Elli smirk and say happily, "AHA Kai this time I won't lose a beyblade battle with you! I & Falconry will beat you!" As far as Kai remembers her old beyblade was Nazi' so he knows she obtain a new old. "Think you can? Sorry you will still lose!"

**Thanks for reviewing….**

MyOwnWoRLD

Asiangirl93

Bladebreakers

Thanks A lot. Hope you guys can keep reviewing while I keep on writing.


	7. Shizaki's plan

Chapter 7: Shizaki's plan. (Lots of talking here)

After staying at Ray's village for a week, they finally received words from Kenny. He says he will be coming to tell them something important. While waiting for Kenny's arrival, Elli has a little fun beyblading with Tyson, Max and Ray. Since Kai is a party pooper he was just left out. Elli beat Tyson and Max but a tie with ray so she asked for a rematch. "Ready Ray? 3…2…1…Let it rip!" shouted Elli as she and Ray launches their blades to the dish.

"Okay! Falconry! Fire Blast!" shouted Elli

"I don't think so… DRIGER! Tiger CLAW!" shouted Ray.

Both of the beyblades hit each other and the result is the same. It is a tie. Elli gets a little angry. She wanted to win so Kai will look up to her. Since Kai is so good, she won't stand a chance or get a chance to fight him until she defeated Ray. "Man! I won't be able to win!" Elli shouted angrily, "Come on, Ray! Take is easy on me! One more rumble!"

The battle was canceled because Kenny arrives using a helicopter. Kenny jumped down the helicopter and greeted everyone. "So what's up Kenny?" asked Tyson. Before Kenny could say a word, Kai cut in and asked them to talk inside. It is a good idea since it is starting to drizzle. Everyone agreed and went in immediately because the rain is now pouring heavily.

"So what the thing you wanted to tell us?" asked Max.

"Well it is about Daniel Shizaki… and Eric" said Kenny.

"What's up my father and that guy?" asked Elli curiously as she really wanted to know.

"Well they are up to no good… They are actually working with the Bio Volts," said Kenny as he open Drizzi

"Huh? Why and how?" asked Elli.

"Eric is actually Kai's cousin… Eric Hiwatari. They are planning on destroying the world AGAIN!" shouted Kenny.

"How they are going to do that?" asked Tyson.

"Have you heard of the scatted Bit beast? They already found five," said Kenny.

"Scatted Bit beast?" everyone asked.

"It is actually a bit beast with strong powers. Even stronger than yours!" said Kenny dramatically

"Hey, Is Falconry a scatted Bit beast too?" asked Elli showing Falconry to Kenny

"Yes, it is… Your beyblade is one of them. Cool!" shouted Kenny looking amaze at Falconry.

"Whatever now what is my gramps idea?" asked Kai.

"As you can see… he wanted to use the bit beast combine them to one and it will be unstoppable!" shouted Kenny like mad.

"Wait a minute! I don't get it… What's a scatted bit beast…?" asked Tyson.

"Okay, Tyson listen here. A long time ago, the King of the Qin Dynasty create some mystical Animal with clay. It came alive and too his surprise, those animals are very powerful. With those animals help, the King is able to finish the Great Wall of China and combine six dynasties together. Unfortunately, The King died at an early age and his last words are calling the animal to hide themselves so no one can rule China. They agree and soon they are scattered all around the world. There are four in USA, Three in Asia, two in China and one in Russia," said Kenny.

"So if they find it… means that bit beast will help Bio Volt," said Ray.

"Man! Why must your gramps always think of ruling the world?" asked Tyson angrily towards Kai

"Who knows? He wanted to be a 'ruler' since he is not straight yet!" said Kai looking away.

"Huh? Huh? Huh?" asked Tyson curiously

"Anyway we got to stop it!" shouted Kenny

"Could we just enjoy the day first?" asked Elli

"WHAT?" everyone shouted.

"Hey, we been here for a week but never went out let's go to town and enjoy. Forget bout this!" said Elli happily.

"Okay! Good idea. It is a good thing at least Mariah won't try to hit me up again!" said Ray.

Everyone agreed and they all went out but Kenny decided to stay back and check out his laptop for any more information on their plans. They walked around town safely. It is good since they won't want to run round. Actually, Elli doesn't want to hear anymore about this Rule the World thingy. She doesn't want to identify her father as a criminal. She just wanted to live with Kai. She knows she can trust him more than anyone in the world. But there is something bothering Elli now.

"Hey guys let's play true or dare!" asked Max

"Wh-wha-what!" asked Elli as she hates true or dare

"How about it!" asked Max.

"Okay… let's play it in that restaurant…anyway I am hungry!" shouted Tyson running to the restaurant.

"And Tyson… the first one in will pay…." Said Ray following Tyson behind.

"Let's go… Elli!" said Kai turning back since Elli didn't follow

"A-ah-ah… ye-yeah!" said Elli walking towards Kai slowly.

_OH! I hate true or dare! They always ask me to do stupid things! _Thought Elli.

Next chapter will be talking about than True or Dare thingy. I know it is short but what can I do. I just want you to know the Shizaki's plan.


	8. Imposter

Chapter 8: the Imposter

Not long after Elli and the gang is gone. The Shizaki's guards arrive the village. The guards are leading by Viktor one of the smart guy. Before they enter the village they planed something. "How about burning the village down?" asked one guard.

Viktor pretended to think for a while and angrily answered this foolish guard, "Burning this down! It is a waste of my precious time and the villagers will hate the Shizaki's!" The guards get a little scared and asked for an apology. Viktor forgives them and planed the attack. They planed to attack Kai in Mariah's house. After planning for a while, they started the attack.

Viktor knocked the door down and grabbed Kenny thinking it was Kai. He tied him up and when his guards enter they sweat dropped. Upon seeing their looks, Viktor notice he capture the wrong person. He looked around Kenny and knew he was one of Kai's friends.

"So… Kenny, eh? Long time no see! Anyway where's Kai?" asked Viktor.

"VIKTOR! You! Let me go now!" Kenny struggled to get off.

"Don't waste your strength! Just tell me where Kai is?" asked Viktor angrily.

"I won't tell you that he went to Town with Elli and the rest!" Kenny shouted loudly but then notice he told Viktor.

"Good boy! Anyway you there come here!" shouted Viktor pointing to one of his guards.

The guard came forward and Viktor whisper to him. They nodded saying it was a good idea. They all started to laugh happily and Kenny began to worry about Kai and the rest.

Back at The restaurant, it is Elli's turn for the true or dare game. It is annoying for Elli. She picked dare and Ray said, "Okay Elli. We will go easy on you. Do you dare to eat 100 years old eggs? Just three of them will be enough." Elli began to shake and panic. She hates hundred years old eggs because it stinks and it is horrible! "NO WAY! I am eating those!" shouted Elli in disgust looking at those black eggs and it smells.

"How about Kai? Will you eat it up for Elli?" asked Max. Kai seem to hesitated a little because it also make him disgust. Elli pleads him sincerely that makes Kai even more disgust. Why? Because she looks so weird. But then Kai agreed and eat up those black eggs that almost make him vomit. After eating it, he rushes to the toilet. Everyone sweat dropped.

After Kai rush to toilet, Kenny came and greeted them! "Hi guys! I am looking for you!" said Kenny cheerfully. He sits down on Kai's seat and they started to eat before Kai came out. In the toilet, Kai met up with someone.

"Hey, What's the situation?" asked the man in blue clothes

"Nothing weird happen" said Ka without even looking at him.

"Tell you this, the guards have been seen in this town this morning"

"So what can I help you?"

"Check up more about Shizaki's and be careful. There might be a betrayer" said the blue man as he started to leave.

"Got it! Bye" said Kai as he started vomiting again.

It is strange. Ray notice that Kenny is eating Chinese dish as he say he hates it so much. After Kai came out, he notice all his food is eaten up by Kenny but he don't seems to mind. Kenny didn't even apologize that makes him a little not like Kenny. Ray looks a little worried while Kai and the others don't feel the different about Kenny,

"Let's go to the Great Wall of China! Maybe some others Scatted bit beast it there" said Kenny while wiping his dirty mouth. Everyone turned silent a while but then Elli agreed. Seeing Elli agreeing everyone agree too. They walked there.

When they reach Ray notice Kenny is acting VERY weird. "Is it me or Kenny change a lot?" asked Ray. Kai just nodded but Ray don't know what the hell he means. _Kai? What are you trying to tell me? _Thought Ray.

Another short one but… I need to save the rest for the other chapter


	9. Threaten

Chapter 9: Threaten

As they reach The Great Wall of China, Every one of them rushes up the wall. Everyone is amaze but not Kai. As you know, he is not impress of anything except Dranzer.

"Oh Kai why you don't look amaze of this place?" asked Elli

"Hey, It is one of the Seven Wonders!" grinned Max.

"…It is just a wall…" Kai sweat dropped.

"IT IS NOT only a WALL it is a wall that the scattered bit beast make!" said Tyson

"…It's only a wall with no windows or Door. Okay?" Kai sweat dropped.

"On a point he is kind of right. But it is the longest wall ever built" Ray smirked

Everyone laughed at Kai's theory of The Great Wall of China. But Ray and Kai notice that Kenny isn't laughing just smiling at something but what? Kenny isn't talking either. He usually talks a lot.

Tyson, Max and Elli went to the corner of the Wall and admire the view from that building. Kenny walked towards Tyson and he laughed wickedly. Tyson, Max and Elli turned back but then Kenny pushes Tyson and Max down the Great Wall. Tyson and Max landed below hurting themselves badly. Seeing what Kenny just did, Kai and Ray rush towards Elli who is still okay.

"Hey, Kenny! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" shouted Ray. Kenny just smiled wickedly while Elli just fell down on her knees. Elli feeling so scared and terrified just sits there without moving.

_What did Kenny just did? No, It couldn't be… Kenny just killed Tyson and Max? NO, no, no! Kenny's won't do it. He is not that kind of person. I still won't believe that Kenny did it! But what will happen to me now? _Thought Elli.

Elli's thoughts and feeling makes her worried. In the other hand, Kai doesn't seem to worry a bit. "Hey, Kai. Why can you be so relax?" asked Ray. Kai just keep his mouth shut and glared at Kenny.

"Kai, Kai, Kai… why aren't you scared that I will do that on Elli?" asked Kenny.

"Cause I know you won't" answered Kai confidently.

"Huh?" Ray suddenly became confuses.

"You are working for the Shizaki. You won't hurt Elli," said Kai.

"What? Kenny you are working for them?" asked Ray.

"NO, Ray. He is just an imposter. The real Kenny is in your village," said Kai.

"I mean it and I will kill her!" shouted the imposter Kenny.

"Yeah like whatever you say," Kai yawned

"Well, Kai. We met again" said a familiar voice.

Kai and Ray turned back and saw Viktor with some of his guards. They walked to Kai and greet them.

"Hmpf. I shouldn't know, Viktor, " said Ray angrily

"Whatever! You don't believe I will hurt Elli?" asked Viktor

"No…" Kai answered back.

Viktor takes out a small dagger from his pocket and stab it on Elli's right shoulder. Elli moaned in pain as blood sheds out from her shoulder. Both Ray and Kai don't know what to do. If they move maybe Viktor will hurt Elli some more.

"Scared now… Kai? I knew you will" said Viktor wickedly.

"…Kai…Ray…just run and…help…Tyson…Max…go…now," Elli said weakly.

"NO, Elli I won't let you go!" shouted Kai loudly

"Hee! Hee!" smiled Viktor wickedly as he takes out another dagger and stab in on her left shoulder.

"Go…help…Tyson…and max," said Elli weakly.

"Ray. Go do as Elli asked NOW!" shouted Kai. Ray agreed and hurries down.

Now Kai must really decide what to do as one mistake can take Elli's life.

"What do you want?" asked Kai.

"You give up, eh? Well, You must promise not to see Elli again or else…" said Viktor happily

"…Okay…but promise me you won't hurt her…" said Kai.

"Okay, it's a deal, Kai," Viktor says happily

"Can I say something to her first?" asked Kai.

"…Okay you have 10 minutes" said Viktor.

Kai run towards Elli that is bleeding badly and used his scarf to bandage it to stop the bleeding.

"Kai…Thanks…now…go…" said Elli weakly

"Elli, take care of my scarf and return it the next time we met" said Kai sadly.

"…Yes…I…will…" said Elli as she fainted.

Kai kiss her on her forehead and walked away. Viktor carried Elli on his back and took her to the airport.

"…Sayonara…Kai…" said Elli weakly as she board her father's private jet.


	10. Thoughts

Chapter 10: Thoughts

_I couldn't believe it… I felt like a coward! WHY? I should have taken her back to Tokyo. It's sad but after that incident, we went back to Tokyo. Everyone now continue on they regular routine, trying to forget about Elli but it always failed as we always heard news on the Shizaki's. The worse thing of all is when Ray tried to asked me to go to Arizona again but… I won't go. _

_Everyday, more news about the Shizaki's is on Television like about their business, their business report and worse of all Elli's marriage. Even do, I managed to move on but I felt the sorrow and loneliness inside of me. Sometimes I felt like talking to her on the phone but… I couldn't do it. I couldn't face her like this._

_This is the first time in my life I felt worried and scared. I am scared Viktor will hurt Elli again. The day when he stabbed Elli was the worst day of my life. I am standing in front of Elli without even blocking the daggers. I just stand there and looked._

_I felt like tryingto suicide but I can't. Every time I want to do it. The thoughts of Elli make my heart feels that I can't just abandon Elli alone with Eric. But as you know, I didn't do anything. I just stand here ._

_Ray and Hilary have always tried to lift me up but it always failed. Especially when Hilary talks about Elli. Hilary always asked her friends in Arizona about Elli and mostly she will say, "Elli is still waiting for you Kai_ Lift your spirit up and save her! You can't just stay here"

_I always ignore them. Even do my thoughts in only at Elli but I …I… I couldn't believe I just sit here! I am a coward, a loser, a useless piece of junk! Even do I miss her so much I felt so stupid to let her go. I just told Elli on the Great Wall that I wouldn't let her go with them. I did not keep my promise and I…_

_Anyway, I am so glad that both Tyson and Max are okay. They are beginning to recover. Tyson has a broken arm and leg while Max just hit his head badly. Anyway now they are okay but some of Max's memories are … _

Everyday seeing Tyson and Max getting better is the good part of my life. But somehow seeing them gives me the headache when they keep asking me to get Elli back as their request to me. Since they are not being polite, I totally ignore them.

_Everyday passes by with a life filled with adventures. We just met up with Ozuma and his saint shield, some crazy peoples, the beyblade hunters, Zeo and many more. ON these passing days, I seem to ignore and almost forget about Elli. But why does it come back to me? _

_Sometimes I don't want to believe it but it is true… four years have already passes by and I am just standing here without a plan. I am so dame stupid! _Thought Kai.

Kai is still thinking about his past with Elli. He didn't even move away from the window or even move a muscle. He felt so wrong but what can he do? Four years have pass by and he is still here doing nothing.

Back in the Shizaki's Mansion, Elli was doing the same thing too. She also felt wrong about escaping with Kai.

_Kai… Four years have pass by. Why you ever came. How can I return your scarf? Since I return to my house, my father has been treating me badly. Mostly every time, he gave me food hardly enough for me and every time I talk about Kai, He will beat me using a whip. Not only that, when I started to talk bad about Eric he will use a knife and cut me. It hurts a lot. There are many scars on my leg. It can never be heal. I wonder if Tyson and Max are all right. They are hurt badly because of me. I can never forgive myself! I shouldn't _have_ escape from this mansion or else nothing will happen! _Thought Elli

Not matter what they think or said now. They are too late. What has been done is over. Now is how Kai face Elli again. He did not make any mistake is just, he couldn't see Elli being hurt by her own family.


	11. The truth

Chapter 11: The truth

"WHAT! So soon! No dad! I won't want to!" shouted Elli loudly. Her father actually asked her about her marriage with Eric. She totally denies her father's wishes even do she knows it will cost her big time.

"You want me to marry him so you can have Falconry, right? One of the ten scattered bit beast!" shouted Elli loudly. Her father didn't say or do anything. He just stands there listening to her daughter. It is totally weird because Elli notices her father not complain but instead listening to her thoughts and opinions. Elli senses something is not right here.

"…Sweetheart. It is not because of Falconry but you. I want you to have a better future with Eric. He is a nice guy and I know you will be happy with him" He say.

Elli couldn't believe her ears. Her father actually said that? She wonder is it from his heart?

"Elli, just give me Falconry as an exchange for the marriage. I am sure Falconry wants you to obtain happiness to right?" Elli's father said softly. Elli can't resist the temptation. Maybe her father was right and maybe he is wrong. But she doesn't want her father to worry about her. Even do her father was cruel but She still love him as a father.

"Please, Elli. Give me Falconry!" begged Elli's father. Elli felt the pressure coming her way but she can't accept it. She love Kai not Eric but she doesn't want her father to be sad.

"…Yes father…" said Elli sadly as she give her father Falconry. HE grabbed Falconry and then pushes Elli down to the ground and wickedly laughed. Elli looked up and curiously wonders what her father is doing?

"Hahaha! You fool! You are worthless! Falconry is the one I want! Not you!" he laughed wickedly. Elli looked up and slowly stands up but fails because her father slaps her down. It hurts, I tell you.

"Why would you do this to your own daughter! Anyway Falconry is just one of them!" Elli cried sadly. It hurts her very much. Not the pushing or the slapping but her father treating her like nothing.

"Fool! Elli! You are not my daughter! You are just an android from Bio Volt! Hahahaahaha! Eric doesn't know so this is my chance. You are also bait for me to use to lure Kai and his friends here! Dranzer, Driger, Dragoon and Draceil combine with the others will make a powerful bit beast and I will rule the world!" he said wickedly

The truth came out. Elli is an android. She couldn't believe it. It's hard for her to accept it. She felt like a piece of junk now. She is just a machine. But why? She doesn't want to be known as an android. She couldn't be with Kai. Humans and Machine can't be together.

"Why? Didn't you tell me? WHY! And who Am I?" shouted Elli. She shouted so loud until her wire almost came out. Her father continues to laugh. He can't stop looking at her like than.

"Because Elli, I want to make emotions out from your wires. My experiment was a success! Hahaha! Elli your real name is 1773. I turn it upside down and I got Elli. This is great to see your face like that! HAHAHAHA!" shouted Mr. Shizaki, "Give up and marry Eric you worthless machine!"

"…Even do I am an Android but I am Elli. I don't trust you! I am Elli, daughter of Shizaki! No, I am not an android! NO" said Elli as she fall to her knees. It true but hard to accept it.

"Trust me! Even do you won't marry Eric I can erase your memories with Kai and let you think Eric is your boyfriend. You want it this way? It is painful. I think you rather just go and marry him!" said MR. Shizaki wickedly.

Eventually, She starts to accept it when she felt some electrical force from her body.

"…Yes…Master… I will marry Eric and try to forget about Kai…" Elli began to sob again.

"HAHAHAHAAHAHA I did it. My experiment works. Now I will treat you well," said Mr. Shizaki

"Just one question. Why do I have blood?" asked Elli.

"I made you like human and everyone was fooled!"

"…. Kai…" said Elli softly.

Fact: It is impossible but I make it true. So don't ask me why! I just make it this way!


	12. Help is on the way

Chapter 12: Changes

Kai is still dreaming in his bed. Not wanting to wake up after his Experience China. Then, Ray went in his room and greeted him.

"Kai, Let's have a match. Dranzer and Driger!" said Ray.

"Not interested," replied Kai coldly

Ray just stands there looking at Kai. He was been acting that way for three years when will he stop? Suddenly they heard someone running towards Kai's Room. Ray turned back and saw Hilary panting.

"What's up? Another Elli's news?" asked Kai looking annoy

"Yes…she is…she… is…" Hilary said slowly

"What's wrong?" asked Kai, really concern.

"Elli is going to marry with Eric two days later!" shouted Hilary

"Wha-what? No" Kai is shocked by that news

"How could this happen?" asked Ray.

"Their marriage picture is displayed in today's newspaper. I am serious!" said Hilary giving today's newspaper to Kai.

Kai took the newspaper and read it.

**Tuesday, 19 December 2004. _The daughter of Shizaki is going to marry Eric Hiwatari on Saturday 24 December 2004. It seems odd since Elli has been rejecting his proposal for three years but today she agree to marry him. Rumors had it that Elli marry Eric because it is her father's will but some others rumor said she can't wait for the person she love to appear again. _**

_**Elli says, "The marriage between me and Eric is not because of my father's will but it is mine. SO I hope peoples will stop creating rumors about me and Eric." **_

"Come on Kai! Let's stop the marriage!" shouted Ray

"I will go alone. Anyway I got the ticket there already," said Kai running out.

"I don't understand Kai very well," said Hilary

"First he just sit there now he run to Arizona," said Ray

"How weird…" said Hilary again.

Kai run towards the airport and when in a private plane.

"Hey, Marc! You ready to take off?" asked Kai towards a Guy in blue suit

"Waiting for four years already. Let's get this baby started!" said Marc.

Kai get on board and both of them fly to Arizona. It takes them two days to reach there. Kai thanked his police pal and run towards Elli's mansion.

"KAI WAIT A MINUTE!" shouted Marc

"What's up?" asked Kai turning back

"Take this. Contact with us when you need us. I will be there!" said Marc giving Kai a garget.

"Thanks you Marc. I will say something good about you in front of Emily next time okay!" tease Kai.

"WHATEVER!" shouted Marc, "Just good luck!"

Kai thanked Marc and quickly run to Eli's house. He reaches there in ten minutes. The house changes a lot since he last had been here. He knocked on the door and Eric opened it.

"Kai! Why are you here?" asked Eric nervously.

"For Elli. I want to see her and NOW!" shouted Kai loudly.

"It's been four years Kai" said a female voice.

"…"

"Eric let me have a short talk with Kai. Please" said Elli coldly.

"Okay! I will go in," said Eric as he went in the house.

"Elli why do you accept Eric Proposal?" asked Kai.

"It is my own choice so don't look angry. You are late that's all I can say" Elli said coldly

"Elli you change a lot…this isn't the Elli I know," said Kai.

"The Elli you know is already dead. So get lost!" said Elli angrily

"So you know about it," said Kai softly to himself

"…Get lost and take back your scarf," said Elli giving Kai back his scarf.

Elli slams the door hardly, leaving Kai outside. Kai knew that she known about the 'truth' that he has been keeping a long time ago but no matter what He still got to stop this marriage. Not for Elli's sake but for himself. Dranzer, Dragoon, Driger and Draceil are the scattered bit beast. If the bio volt obtained Falconry, he will lose his Dranzer.

For the rest of the days, Elli spends her time with Eric but did not enjoy it. The marriage day arrive, Elli see her satin white dress in front of her. It suits her and it is beautiful but… she doesn't feel right. She ignores it because she knows machines aren't supposed to have feelings. She goes into the church with Eric and proceeds towards the priest.

"Do You Eric Hiwatari, take Elli Shizaki as your wife?" asked the priest.

"Of course, I do," said Eric happily

"So you Elli Shizaki, take Eric Hiwatari as your husband?" The priest asked again

"I…"

"…Elli just say two words" said Eric encouraging Elli

"I…. I…don't!" shouted Elli taking her hands off Eric

Then, a group of Police rushes in the church. They capture Elli's father and take Eric as well. After this scene, Kai came in with Marc. Elli looked at Kai. She isn't happy but isn't sad too. She has mixed feelings

"Sorry, Elli" said Kai towards Elli

"I am sorry too…" said Elli.

"You two are under arrest to try to get all the scattered bit beasts," said Marc

"Is that wrong to obtain that bit beast?" asked Elli

"Marc and those guys are the guardians of the scattered bit beast. I also nearly lose Dranzer" said Kai

"Huh?"

"My friends and mine bit beats are also one of them but we prove to them that we are not doing anything wrong" said Kai.

"Oh Means I must give Falconry to them too?"

"...Elli we need to talk…" said Kai seriously


	13. Teardrops

Chapter 13: Teardrops.

After that incident in the church, Kai and Elli return back to Elli's house to talk. It was something to do about Elli.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" asked Elli as she serve tea to Kai.

"I guess you know you are an android right?" asked Kai.

"Yes, but why didn't you tell me?" asked Elli

"I don't dare too. You have the best smile and I don't want to lost this smile," said Kai.

"Tell me the truth Kai. And now" said Elli.

"…14 years ago when I was five. Your father Daniel Shizaki was working for the Bio-Volt. He is a mad scientist and also trying to make androids. After 1773 times, he made you. You were known as 1773 if you change the order it was called E.L.L.I. His creation made him very proud of himself. You are actually an emotionless android. Not long after that, Voltaire came and put a test on you. You were very good at beyblading and never lose a battle. Then, when it is my turn to try out, we had a tie. Voltaire was very angry and asked Mr. Shizaki to change you completely. Then, the next thing I know is you became emotional,"

"But then, about what happen in the Rinizia Lake is…"

"Yes, we became best friend but Voltaire don't approve it. After knowing he wanted you to test Black Dranzer, I take you away from Bio Volt and to Arizona. After knowing you escaped, Voltaire fired your father and he found you on the street of Arizona. I take your place to test Black Dranzer. I lose me memories and end up in Japan,"

"I am sorry to cause you so much trouble," said Elli.

"That's okay but I need some place to stay for the night," said Kai.

"You can stay here for now until you must leave," said Eli sadly

"Elli please understand, after I leave please surrender yourself to Marc,"

"WHY? Did I need anything wrong?"

"…Androids are illegal. You must surrender yourself and …"

"…I understand. We can't be together after all," said Elli as tear begin to fall from her eyes

Kai stay silent. He has nothing else to say. Elli quickly wipes off her tears and run to her room. Kai just watch, he knew he couldn't do anything. Marc had given him a lot of time to be with Elli. "I am sorry, Elli but… There isn't anywhere you can run anymore," said Kai sadly.

Elli cry herself to sleep and wake up around eight in the morning. She dresses herself and walked down. Kai that is sitting on the sofa greeted her.

"… I am leaving Arizona tonight. So I wonder can we have a little Christmas shopping this afternoon before I go" said Kai

"…Okay, Today will also be my last day too… I hope it will be the best," said Elli sadly.

Elli decided to surrender herself to Marc. She might be destroyed but she doesn't mind. It is because the one that she treasures will no longer be by her side and she has no more friends. Eric was taken by Marc, Kai will leave Arizona and Her father is also taken by Marc. She had no more reason to stay alive.

That afternoon both of them go window-shopping around the mall. There are a lot of things for sell since it is Christmas. But…Neither one of them enjoyed themselves. But for both Elli and Kai this is the best Christmas because it is only both of them together.

After window-shopping for the whole afternoon, they have dinner in a nearby restaurant.

"Kai…went are you leaving?" asked Elli while eating her salad.

"…Eleven o'clock…." Kai replied.

"…Great…I have something for you" said Elli while taking out something from her bag.

It is a white scarf. Elli brought it because she wanted Kai to remember her forever. Kai hold that scarf and wear it around his neck.

"Merry Christmas Kai" said Elli trying to smile

"Thanks, I will treasure it. Here…" said Kai giving Elli a box.

Elli opens it and saw a sapphire necklace. It was beautiful. It shrines like a star in the sky.

"I know you wouldn't wear it for long but please accept it" said Kai.

"…I love it. I will wear it even in life or death…" said Elli.

"Thank you very much, Elli"

After dinner, they went to the airport. Kai will leave soon. Elli begins to leave.

"Elli, I am sorry," said Kai sadly

"Why must you said 'sorry' even though you arrested my father. I don't mind"

"…."

"No Matter where you are, I will forever be by your side"

"…"

"Kai…Will you shed tears for me if I died?"

"…Please Elli. I want you to leave but Marc won't let you" said Kai

Elli turned back and hugged Kai tightly not letting him go. Then, their lips touched each other. Soon, they gasped for air.

"This is the final goodbye Kai" Elli tears begin to fall.

"…"

"Even do this is my last day living. Today is my Happy Christmas. Farewell Kai"

"Farewell Elli…" said Kai.

Kai tears begin to fall for the first time in his life. He quickly wipes it off and let Elli go. Then, he runs to his plane. Elli fell to her knees, crying. She felt something very precious going away. She couldn't help but Cry.

Then, someone tapped her shoulder. Elli turned back and saw Marc. She wipe her tears away and stand up to face him. She take a deep breath and let she sadness sway away.

"Are you ready, Elli? Your time is up," said Marc

"I am, Marc. Please let me watch Kai leave first"

"Okay. I will wait here. I know this is sad but I am doing my job"

"I understand"

After Kai's plane left, Eli was brought to a lab. It was filled with scientist and many machine. Elli lie down on a bed.

"That Necklace is the most beautiful necklace I see, lady" said a scientist getting ready to shut her down.

"Thank you. I hope I will wear it even I am shut down"

"You will, forever. Trust me, lady"

"Thank you. Kai… Farewell" Elli's tears shed again.

After her words, the scientist shut her down. Then, she was left in the room. The necklace still remains with Elli. This sapphire necklace will stay with her forever. Do you know why? It is because that necklace is from Kai Hiwatari.


End file.
